Family Appreciation Day/Gallery
Beginning at the farm Farm overlook S2E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png BigMajesticS2E12.PNG Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintsoh looking at branch S2E12.png Zap Apple leaves appear S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Filthy Rich arrives to do business Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 2 S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png Applebloom bunny Diamond Tiara.png|Bunnybloom is confronted by Diamond Tiara Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png Concerned Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png |Sad bunny bloom. Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Gathering Supplies in Town Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smtih looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png S2_E12_Daisy_with_pans.jpg|Check out my wares! Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png S2_E12_Berry_Punch_and_Daisy_look.jpg Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png|Hide me beehive! Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG 769px-Diamond_Tiara_Silver_Spoon_Granny_Smith_hi_wave.png School Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12-W12.png|I'm asleep and drooling. Deal with it. Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12-W12.png|Despite being a meanie. She looks quite adorable here. Classroom Awake S2E12.png|Classroom wakes up afterwards. Mr. Rich is not amused S02E12.png|Addressing Filthy Rich as "Mr. Filthy" = annoyed Mr. Rich. Class-Checklist-S2E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Headbutt-S2E12.png|Desk Headbutt. Rescuing Apple Bloom from Family Appreciation Day Zap apple third sign flowers S2E12.png|The conclusion of the third sign. S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png|A lightbulb, accompanied by a lump on the head. Sweetie Belle's smug face S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle's smug face. Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom faking sickness. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png |Group shot of faking sickness. Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png Zap apple meteor shower S2E12.png|The fourth sign Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png|Zap apple trees after the fourth sign Cheerilee uhm maybe... S2E12-W12.png Cheerilee hello S2E12-W12.png|"Hello." Granny-Smith-Puppet-S2E12.png|Granny Smith Puppet PuppetSmithS2E12.PNG Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png|Scootaloo controls the movement of one arm... Scootaloo eye roll S2E12-W12.png Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12-W12.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png|...while Sweetie Belle controls the other arm. Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png|Apple Bloom pretends to be Granny Smith Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Granny-Smith-Headbutt-S2E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png|Granny Smith talking to Cheerilee. Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png|Cheerilee after her encounter with Granny Smith. Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle looks downright diabolical. Zap apple aurora rainbow S2E12.png|Aurora rainbow AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG Granny Smith's story Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Young Granny in Canterlot Granny in class S2E12.png|Granny tells the class how Ponyville was made. Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Young Granny Smith pickin' her seeds. Canterlot S2E12.png Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|A young Granny Smith visiting Canterlot. Themostregal.png|hmm, all those years, and she looks the the same, present and past, hmm... i have a hunch, but i'm not telling... Youngerprincesscelestia.png Princess Celestia S2E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png Sympathetic Princess Celestia S2E12.png Smiling Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia offering land S2E12.png Smithkiss.png Granny Smith's dad kissed Celestia`s hoof S02E12.png|After effects of kissing Celestia's hoof. Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|Jealous wife. Travelling to new land S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Granny Smith filly hatless.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not_much_food_S02E12.png|Tough times on the farm. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Timberwolves Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Frightened by clanging pots Ending Silver Spoon first clap S2E12-W12.png|A change of heart for Silver Spoon? S2E12 Family Appreciation Day Notacareintheworld.jpg.png|Apple Bloom chillin'. MessedUpFaceA.B. S02E12.png Diamond Tiara y looking at me S2E12-W12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12-W12.png|Awkward, isn't it? Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12-W12.png| Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12-W12.png|Diamond Tiara attempts to get her point across, although who could concur with her now? Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having an open-face zap apple jam sandwich The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png|One humdinger of a zap apple jammer Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Family Appreciation Day images Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Family Appreciation Day images